User talk:Pearson1919
Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pearson1919 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Curycoo (Talk) 06:48, April 24, 2011 Strike 1 You have recievedyour first strike of bad behavior on this wiki, on account of the phrases "grow the crap up" and "Grow the h*ll up""., Which fall under the category of Intimidating Behavior/Harrasment. 11:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) A Note Clearing your talk page does not help. The strike is still existant, and the removal of incrimination left by admins on admin duty can lead you a little closer to another strike. 12:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ok so what do u want me to do? leave it here? u cant just say ok u got a strike and then get mad cause i took it off cause i didnt wanna look at it, i heard u, im gonna stop cussing, alright? Doesn't matter if you don't want to look at it, you still broke the rules, and you cannot delete people's comments. I'll be restoring it.--''Shade'' 00:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pear You might want to stop your behavior. Your original account was originally blocked... Wait, shouldn't we block this account? It's being used to dodge a ban o_o--''Shade'' 19:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i am considering this harassment, stop talking on my page, or you will regret it. ~ pearson I consider YOUR behavior harassment. YOU need to stop.--''Shade'' 19:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have done nothing in the past 24 hours, you are messing with me now, please stop before i call the police ~ Pearson Wright #You ARE doing things; You're changing the way things are on other people's pages. #Go ahead and call the cops, because they won't care if you call them because I'm doing my job. Stop, now. --''Shade'' 20:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i can have you arrested for homicide for giving someone a heart attack, cause you annoyed them to death with your ridiculous and non meaningful comments, that have no moral in them what so ever. ~ pearson :Can you stop YOUR ridiculous and meaningless comments? YOUR comments lack moral, and you can't "have me arrested for homicide", because I didn't kill them. And if you really got annoyed to DEATH because I'm telling you to STOP and undoing your rulebreaking edits, get off the wiki and consult a doctor. Your meaningless threats and attempts to get your way will not work. Now stop. You've already been reported to Admins for your behavior, AND your ban-dodging.--''Shade'' 20:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :dude ur telling me to stop commenting on my own page first of all, your on MY page, so get lost, and curcoo, the president of this wiki, gave me a presidential pardon, and is good friends with pearson on the game, so please get over your self and leave me alone. thanks Well guess what, kid: #I'm not telling you to stop commenting #I won't get lost #Doesn't matter if you have a pardon. It doesn't let you do what you want. Stop being arrogant. --''Shade'' 20:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) you said do what i want, are you saying i can't comment on my own page? and what are you nerd? you have NO authority over me at all! my mom is a lawyer, and ya sorry im a tennager, it's a disney game, and im not a 35 year old wall mart employee with no life, now get off my page and leave me alone you freak. #Maybe you want to look on This, kid. #YOU are the guy pretending to have authority. #Your mom being a lawyer doesn't mean you'll get your way. #Err... are you calling me that? #Curycoo said on the page in the link above to stop your behavior. Trust me, he WILL ban you if you keep being a little brat.--''Shade'' 21:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 1. How am i being a brat? 2. When did I EVER said i have any authority? maybe im just trying to enjoy my self and your a freak that chases around kids with bad lives and ruins their day, also known as a jerk, who isnt even a man, but a big bully that is just internally struglling with himself. 3. my behavior has greatly increased, you are only trying to bring out the bad in me to get me banned. 4. And the reason i said my mom was a lawyer was to intimidate you, and if your not intimadted, then you're a fool, cause cyber bullying is a felony in court justice in now days politics world, check ur facts copernicus. Shut Up You know what Pears? Shut up! Stop threatening everyone. Especially Shade. That laywer garbage? I don't give a damn if your mom is a laywer, let her send me & Shade to court. You know why? Because EVERYONE in this game who's met you has proof your being a jackass to everyone. We'd win, then you'd fall on the ground, and cry like a baby, screaming "I'M GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE!" like you do every other day. Stop trying to get reactions out of people, and if you can't follow the rules, leave this wikia, because you won't be missed. Go ahead, report me for cursing, I don't care anymore. I've truly lost ALL MY DAMN RESPECT FOR YOU! I hope to meet you in hell. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) keep it up good job with the treats kep it up and you will be offered high rewards Who is this? ~ Charles Swordeagle Apology I've apologized to Cadet already. I apologized to you in game. Who else did I offend? Jeffrey Blasthawk? We made up. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) make a page and apologize in caps i am sorry to spain, pearson, cadet, all the rangers, diablos unleashed, and the savvy for my behavior at pearson's funeral, it was wrong. ~ pear I'll make it a blog. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) no i want a page Unbanned There, I got you unbanned. Call off war, or I'll request you get banned again. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, i guess a deal is a deal. Fine. - pear Pass. Pearson, although you claim to support me, I do no support you. Quite plainly, you are a dictator and I am not fond of dictators. Until you learn to change your ways, I cannot help you. Sincerely yours, N.R. im not a dictator, im not even gm, and im not king, i have not been in power for 2 months..... - pear But you have been in the past. You have treated me and others around you rudley. Now that you do not have any power, you are beginning to change. But I will continue to watch and see if this continues. Maybe then some agreement could possibly be possible. Sincerely yours, N.R. no i gave up my power that is what showed everyone i had changed, i gave cadet the throne and the title of guild master, and also gave up my spot as head ranger lord to dandandragon. - pear The matter is settled. Sincerely yours, N.R. Request denied First, it's not my page, I don't know who created it. Second, you have been rude to me in the past, so I am not looking for an alliance with you. Just because I am against Samuel doesn't mean I am with everyone in the alliance. Just like I am in the anti Leon league but I am not allied with EITC (who i dislike) who are also in the league. Shape up and then MAYBE we'll talk. Moon 22:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) yes, but cadet leads the guild, i come on behalf of him, you would not be allying with me, you are making a HUGE mistake here if you expect to do anything, you need more power, we have spania, spartans savviest, spartans savvy jr, purp n yellow, la casa unida, diablos unleashed, and la royale de spain, that makes a total of 1670 people. You are declining all of that aid which cadet has offered you? - pear Declined....again. Yes I am. And I don't like how you think you can be the judge of power I want/need. And I can do anything I want to without your help. And declining power to maintain my beliefs is what keeps me from becoming an arrogant tyrant. Moon 23:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) idk about the arrogan, part, im reading what you have said, and you are pretty prejudice..... - pear I dislike people who think they can walk all over pirates just because they have the power, and I'm not going to just sit here and let it happen. If that's a crime, sue me. As N.R. said, this matter is settled. This is my final message on this issue. Moon 00:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) um N.R. was talking about something totally different, pear was just offering you help, you need to chill out, geez. Telling a rebel leader to "chill," might not be the greatest of decisions. Sincerely yours, N.R. you do realize pear was the FIRST rebel leader, the first to leave eitc, and actually fight back, he deserves respect, and he can say anything he wants, are you a pirate, or a london gentlemen nate? - cadet Meet u in game Hey I was wondering, could i meet u in-game? If So Andaba Tortuga at the Big Docks. Hope u can make it. 01:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) on my way - pear Warning Please quit being extremely rude. I have seen you saying that you will not be nice to specific people and such. If this cuntinues, I will talk to Curycoo about your behavior and perhaps a ban. AH yes i do agree i have been rather rude, i am having POTCO issues with some of these people, and family problems, i will try not to take my anger out on the innocent, many apologies - pear Ban You are being banned. Your Ban You ban is infinite, you will never return. And we knew you were Cadet. FINALLY SOME JUSTICE! YAY! Your banned! I can finally not have to worry about your rudeness! Thank you Jeremiah! Finally! PEARSON IS BANNED!! WOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 02:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dark black reinforced tank How do you get a dark reinforced tank do find it in a loot sack or buy it if buy it where what? - pear Red Pearson, at one time, you said that you're bother was Red, exGM of the Gen. Of Peace guild. If this is so, could you contact me on my talk page, and scheduel a time were i could talk to my old GM and show him how much me and the guild have grown? Thanks, Stop Cease leaving rude comments to people at once! You might have Curycoo'sprotection, but that can change... And if you keep commenting this rude stuff nobody will like you! OH WAIT! NOBODY DOES LIKE YOU! So with this I close: Leave the wiki if you have nothing nice to say, you are a noob. im a noob? ya dude ok, yup ur right nobody likes me, ya sorry im not in the national nerd soceity of elite people, ya ur a great admin, put down people, cool, you're so tough. - pear You do the same thing, Pearson. Insulting Admins like Bator will not make you look as tough as you're trying to be. You're simply showing the bully you always are. I'm glad we retired from your ranks.--''Shade'' 23:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) oh wait im sorry? ben steals my crown and then when i catch him in a lie and prove hi mwrong without cursing, or calling him names, he runs to admins saying ooh help, pearson is hurting my feelings. I hate to break it to you unrealists but i havent made a single insult, i have defended my title, my self, and my people. Think before you speak, and ya everything i have said, i have met sincerely, i dont regret a thing, cause i have not been rude, you just get frustrated when i prove you wrong. - pear :Who else wants to break Pearson's jaw and hands now, just so that he can't talk in real life or type? I sure do...--''Shade'' Pears, why don't you go pump yourself full of meth again, if your trying to "make the world a better place," eh? Because all we did while you were in a coma was rejoice. Your being rude, inconsiderate, and just plain idiotic. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Heres pictures of some of your comments.. Now heres some more comments from you. that is known as having backbone and standing up for your self and not being some spineless leaf - pear Yes well you should still be nice to others. And I understand you only care about yourself, But there are other people living in this worldl. We all have rights, And so do you. I can't read minds, So I NEVER knew you were Czar of Russia. But if you were, Well Im sorry but lets just move on. ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 00:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) i'll admit that i could have been nicer, and used a better approach, and hey i got problems, but dont we all? andmeet me on antik docks in 2 minutes and we will talk about this, im not doing it over wiki, cause some noob will spam me. - pear Check this out lol Noob! You know your losing all your arguments. Why don't you just give up now? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) i was winning, until i lost interest, i can't give up when i was never in it lol dude, wow....... - pear Oh, that explains why you started all this in the first place.... IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE -_- ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR BANNED! HAHA! Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lets have a party for our win invite everyone Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) play Hey Pears, Edgar and I are writing a play, The Mystery of The Stolen Design. And you are the King of Spain in the play who is opposing Breasly. I just wanted to tell u so that u are aware of it and in case u wanna read it. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus RE: Okay. - pear lol u should try sending me a message on my talk that way im notified, ppl wont always know u have replied if u answer in ur talk Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus